Currencies
The currencies that are used in the game. Coins Coins are obtained primarily through the potion-making minigame. At the fifth level of potions, players make about 100 Coins per potion. Coins are also sometimes received from the daily login bonuses. Another way they can be received is through mail from other characters, which come at certain set points throughout the story. Starstones Starstones can be used to purchase clothes without needing to play the potions minigame hundreds of times, to expand closet space, to brew certain potions, or to bypass affinity locks on story episodes. Note that the latter is not recommended, as there will almost always be another upcoming affinity lock with a higher number needed. Starstones can be obtained via purchase, daily login bonus, or occasionally, mail from other characters. Stamina Potions Stamina is used to read stories. Stories which require an affinity or outfit lock don't require stamina, but others require 2-5 stamina potions, generally 3. Blue stamina potions are free and recovers at a rate of one per every four hours, meaning a player who spends no money on the game is able to play a new episode generally every twelve hours. Free stamina caps out at 5, when the timer will stop until stamina is spent. Brown stamina potions are purchased for various amounts and the player can have an unlimited number of them. They are also occasionally awarded from the daily login bonus or mail. If the player has both blue and brown stamina potions, the blue potions will be used first, and if they aren't enough to cover the episode's stamina cost, the remaining will be taken from the brown potions. Ingredients This is something that puzzles many new players in the daily login bonuses: we get various plants and things that we can't see or use anywhere. This relates to the older system for making affinity potions, which entailed ingredients and an inventory. We still receive ingredients for login bonuses, but luckily, the potion-making process has been simplified. Ingredients can still be seen when creating potions, but now simply have a timer to regenerate after use, with the exception of Bottled Water which is unlimited. * Bottled Water: Affinity +2, Stroke Time +40% * Rose Water: Affinity +3, Stroke Time +60% * Undine Essence: Affinity +4, Stroke Time +120% * Rowan Wood: Stroke Time +200%, Affinity -15% * Rowan Heartwood: Stroke Time +250%, Affinity -20% * Rowan Old Growth: Stroke Time +300%, Affinity -33% * Mayapple Seed: Affinity +5 * Pressed Mayapple: Affinity +10 * Mayapple Essence: Affinity +15 * Juniper Seed: Affinity +22, Stroke Time +10% * Blood Juniper: Affinity +22, Stroke Time +15% * Dryad Juniper: Affinity +22, Stroke Time +20% * Tarnished Silver: Stroke Time -20%, Affinity +100% * Blessed Silver: Stroke Time -25%, Affinity +150% * Resonant Silver: Stroke Time -30%, Affinity +200% * Impure Moonstone: Stroke Time -44%, Affinity +300% * Cut Moonstone: Stroke Time -50%, Affinity +500% * Moonstone Dreamglass: Stroke Time -55%, Affinity +1000% * Artemisia Seed: Affinity +32, Stroke Time +25% * Flowering Artemisia: Affinity +38, Stroke Time +30% * Sylvan Artemisia: Affinity +44, Stroke Time +33% * Rosemary Seed: Affinity +64, Stroke Time -5% * Steeped Rosemary: Affinity +92, Stroke Time -10% * Salem Rosemary: Affinity +125, Stroke Time -15% Focus Similar to the above, this is from older versions of the game. Previously, creating potions required focus, which recovered at a rate of one per hour. This is mentioned in the loading screen. However, focus was removed, allowing players to create as many potions as they would like. Category:Gameplay